


Cuddles: Peter Parker x Reader

by cergia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Imagines, Marvel - Freeform, Peter - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spiderman x reader - Freeform, imagine, parker - Freeform, peter parker imagine, peter parker imagines, peter parker x reader - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman imagine, spiderman imagines, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cergia/pseuds/cergia
Summary: After a long night, the Reader falls asleep, Peter next to her. When Peter wakes up and sees the time, he quickly realizes that if Aunt May caught them, it'd be trouble, leading to a very fluffy conversation.





	Cuddles: Peter Parker x Reader

“(Y/N),” Peter shook you softly as he anxiously glanced at the time, the soft snores of his aunt echoing down the hall into his room. “(Y/N), it’s late. You need to get home, if Aunt May caught us-“

“Peter,” You mumbled softly, turning around to wrap your arms around his torso, laying your head softly on his chest, your (H/C) hair tickling his chin lightly. “Don’t you think it’s a little dangerous for me to walk home this late? I’m sure Aunt May would understand.”

A small smirk drifted onto Peter’s pale features as he realized just what you were doing. After all, you knew of his abilities and secret identity, of course you would use the “safety” card against him. Running his fingers through your (H/T) hair, smiling at your contempt sigh, Peter realized that it was quite dangerous, particularly with all the theft that occurred in Queens, and it wasn’t the worst excuse in the book.

“I love you.” Peter murmured, wrapping his arms around you tightly as he leaned his head down to give you a kissed on your forehead.

Butterflies bloomed in your stomach at his words, but you just couldn’t help yourself, “Hm? I couldn’t hear you.”

The laughter that erupted from Peter’s lips was enough for your heart to warm, and you picked your head up, your (E/C) eyes staring into his dazzling brown ones as you gave him a cheeky smile.

“You’re such a dork!” Peter exclaimed, ruffling your messy hair.

Your smile grew at his actions, and you leaned over, your soft lips touching his nose before you spoke,

“But I’m your dork.”


End file.
